A variety of different types of pipe machining apparatuses exist to perform various machining processes on pipes. One such process includes cutting pipes. Large diameter pipes may be cut with a split frame pipe machining apparatus, which includes two frame halves that surround the pipe from respective sides and are fixedly coupled together around the pipe and fixedly coupled to the pipe. Such a pipe cutter includes a tool carrier for supporting a tool or cutting device and the tool carrier encircles the pipe and moves toward the pipe in small increments during the cutting process in order to slowly cut into the pipe. Eventually, after many small increments of adjustment toward the pipe, the pipe will be completely cut.
A bearing assembly comprising a plurality of roller bearings is disposed between the fixed frame and the rotatable tool carrier. Such roller bearings undergo significant and various forces due to the numerous encirclements of the tool carrier relative to the frame, which can provide a detrimental effect to the machining capability of the pipe machining apparatus or may prematurely wear the roller bearings or other components of the pipe machining apparatus. In addition, these roller bearings create chatter or unwanted vibrations during operation of the pipe machining apparatus.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a bearing assembly between the fixed frame and the rotatable tool carrier that provides effective guidance of the tool carrier relative to the fixed frame during operation of a pipe machining apparatus, provides improved machining capability of the pipe machining apparatus, and inhibits chatter during operation.